


A Memory I’ll Never Forget

by The_Glitch_Wolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, There is no Mexican dream tag, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glitch_Wolf/pseuds/The_Glitch_Wolf
Summary: Soooo... my first work. I wrote this in tribute for Tommy, my he Rest In Peace. It’s basically what happens when Tommy’s shows up in the afterlife.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	A Memory I’ll Never Forget

Wilbur was floating around in the white void that was the afterlife. Schlatt and MD were a few feet away from him, arguing, when he suddenly felt a strange feeling in his chest. The others had clearly felt it, as they fell silent.  
“What was that man?” MD asked. Wilbur was about to reply but Schlatt beat him to it.

“It means someone has died.” he said.

“I wonder who it is?” Wilbur asked, there were certain people he would be absolutely heartbroken if they appeared. After a few minutes, an area in the afterlife started to glow. They all rushed over as a figure started to appear. As the glow around them disappeared and they all saw who it was, Wilburs heart sank.

It was Tommy. Wilbur couldn’t believe his eyes, it was his brother. When all of the light faded away, Tommy gasped and started to breath heavily. He looked around and as he saw the dead people surrounding him, his face fell.

“Am-a-m I dead?” he stammered out and Wilbur gave him a pitying look.

“Yes Tommy, you are.” he said in the kindest tone he could. It didn’t help Tommy at all though, he started to hyperventilate and panic. Wilbur could see his eyes glistening, which was so… un-Tommy like.

“Give him some time, he’s probably been through a lot.” Schlatt said, pulling them away from Tommy. “It’s a big deal to him, we just need to let him calm down.” half an hour passed before Wilbur approached Tommy, who was curled up in a ball.  
  
“Hey,” he said sitting down next to Tommy “how are you holding up.”  
  
“I-i don’t know.” Tommy said quietly “It’s hard to process, one minute your living and breathing, the next you’re dead.”

“Can you tell me how you died?” Wilbur asked Tommy, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Tommy sighed and stood up, beckoning for the other to come to him.  
  
“So, how much do you guys know of what’s happening out there?” Tommy asked  
  
“The last time we got information was when Dream was put into prison, but that was a while ago.”  
  
“Ok, so I was visiting Dream for the last time, when there was a security breach. I was in the cell with Dream when I heard explosions on top of the prison. Due to a contract that I signed, I would stay in there with Dream for a week so the issue could be resolved. Flash forward a week later, Sam didn’t let me out. He hadn’t found out what had happened so he refused to let me leave. Me and Dream got into a fight… and he beat me to death.” Wilbur and Schlatt grimaced at that, their deaths were bad on their own, but being beat to death? That was a whole other thing. They sat with Tommy until the white light started to dim, meaning it was turning night.

“Is there any way I can see Tubbo, even if it’s just for a minute?” Tommy asked, breaking the calming silence.

“I mean, Wilbur did talk to you so I’d assume it’s possible.” Schlatt said, turning towards him.  
  
“You can do it, though it does take a lot of energy. You will only be able to be there for a few minutes, but you can say your goodbyes. Just draw out your energy and think about where you want to go and who you want to see. We’ll be waiting for you.” Wilbur explained. Tommy nodded and followed Wilburs instructions.

Tubbo sat down on the bench. It had been a long day, Sam told him that Tommy was dead, but that couldn’t be true. It was probably an elaborate joke that Tommy was doing.

“Hey Tubbo.” He heard Tommy say.

“Hi Tommy, today was weird. Sam was telling me that you had died, but that’s not true. Right?” he said hoping to get a straight answer.  
  
“I’m sorry Tubbo… Dream killed me.” he stiffened and turned around. Behind him he saw Tommy standing there but… he was slightly floating above the ground and had a white glow coming off of him.

“No, no, no.” he said trying to fight back the tears that were forming. “This can’t be real, it's probably all just a dream.” he said frantically. He pinched himself and his heart sunk as he knew, this was real.

“I can’t stay here long.” Tommy said “I just wanted to see you for what might be the last time in awhile, and tell you something.” Tubbo stared up at him as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. “No matter how much time passes, whether it is a month, or a decade, don’t let me become a forgotten memory.” Tommy looked exhausted. “Good bye for now Tubbo.” He said before fading away. After a few minutes, Tubbo stood up.

“I won’t Tommy.” He whispered “you’ll be a memory i’ll never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> IS ANYONE ELSE CRYING RIGHT NOW?
> 
> also, sorry if this isn’t good. I wrote it in school.


End file.
